villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Forte
The Mad Musician Forte is a giant, enchanted pipe organ who was the music conductor of The Beast before he was affected by the same curse and transformed. He prefers to be in his organ form with little desire to be human again and was the primary antagonist of the Disney animated film, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. He is a minor player in both the Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Wars and the first Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Not Your Amateur Musician Forte originally appears in the Homemade Round of the war, facing the villainous Dr. Greed. Approached because of his excellent musical talent, the maestro is flattered until learning Greed plans for Forte to sing the latest jingle for his sausage factory; Forte, indignant over stooping to such lowbrow music, refuses. After mockingly playing a song, The organ's rage gives rise to truly violent music, physically attacking Greed and his henchmen. Greed fires an arrow at the organ, only for the organ to send it back. The music becomes so destructive that it compromises the internal structure of the very building. Though Forte survives, Greed and his henchmen disappear into an abyss. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Working for Mok Forte reappears after a long absence in the shadows as the new henchman of Mok Swagger. Together, they resurrect Professor Screweyes and return Holli Would to the hand-drawn universe. Forte mentions to the two that their new plan would "bring the house down." However, after a long while of waiting and being unable to join in the conflict due to being bolted to the wall and all Mok then uses his technology to makes Forte human again. Showtime Once the Lament Configuration is acquired, Forte, Mok and the rest of their allies arrive in the Underworld and meet Stalker. With an elaborate song and dance number provided by his mad pianist skills, Forte and his fellows free the Homunculi. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Blank Points Between the events of the beginning of the third war and the Battle in Hell, Forte's appearance dramatically changes into his previous form as an organ pipe, due to the fact that Hell is a place, where the true essence of the chacacter emerges from within. In this case, Forte hates himself to be a human, resulting in the trasformation of Forte into his organ pipe form. Collapsed When the Anti-Acolytes, led by Oberon, strike in Hell to take out the Acolytes, a society ruled by Stalker, Forte volunteers to help the Acolytes by taking out the Snow Queen first. Using his terrible music, Forte destroys the tower, that the Snow Queen was standing in. Though the Snow Queen attemtps to escape, Forte uses his terrible music to destroy a bridge, that the Snow Queen was crossing in. Forte laughs maniacally, as the Snow Queen falls to her demise. However, Titania avenges the Snow Queen's death, by weaking the organ pipe and then crushing his piano keyboards, toppling the giant organ to the ground. Disney Villains War Unwanted Company In the Disney Villains War, Forte is revealed to have a minor hand in events played out before the war even began. Back when he was human, Forte was a member of the Cult to the Great Evil, wielding the power of music as his gift from Chernabog. But after the Enchantress cursed Prince Adam and his staff, Forte was forced to resign his position due to his condition of...well...being bolted to the wall. During the First War, an anonymous source alerted Frollo of Forte's presence and of his possible threat to his plans. So, Frollo ordered Gaston to kill Forte as a test of strength, who breaks into The Beast's old castle and to his surprise finds his foe to be a living pipe organ. Initially singing to himself alone, Gaston interrupting him drives Forte into a rage. Though Forte is able to send Gaston's flying backwards with a blast of his powerful music, he is incapable of stopping the hunter and his will from making his way to the keyboard and smashing it with a club. The blow ruptures Forte's foundations, and he collapses to the ground, destroyed. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Summoner and Player In this tournament, Forte retains his human form and, thus, he joins the villain circus, led by the Coachman and his perfomers. When the circus attracts many children for a spectacular show, Forte is presented, as the instrumental part of the show. During his play, Forte summons several fuzzy pink elephants and other peculiar shape-shifting elephants for the entertaiment of the show, though it is later revealed that the hallunications, were used by the psychopath pianist, on purpose to lure the chidren into their trap. The show ends marvelous for Forte and his allies. The Fall of the Circus Later, the Coachman rallies his allies, as he explains his next phase of his plans; a grand show, in which the brainwashed dinosaurs, controled by Sarousch, would play a grand perfomance. The show, however, is interrupted by the arrival of several heroes. Forte is the first perfomer to act, as he uses his terrible music against the heroes, eventually driving out Charlie Barkin. Despite their efforts, however, the heroes manage to breach through their ranks and save their friends. In the aftermath of the battle, the Circus is blown up by a chemical explosion. Partners in Crime Forte and Sarousch, the only members of the Coachman's alliance, left behind, are arrested by the Colonel, for their crime of kidnapping young children. Forte spends the rest of the war in Frollo's jail. Disney Heores Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Gaston Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Beauty and the Beast Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Beast's Servants Category:Objects Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Acolytes Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Tim Curry Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Richard Darbois Category:French Category:Heroes who Turn Bad Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Jō Haruhiko